Merging
by learningtoL0VE
Summary: The merging of two companies brings more than just profit, for it too brings love. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters, I just added names. FYI this chapter is intended for the introduction of characters, fluff will be added later.

'**GEMSTONES SOLD BY DEMONS TERRORIZE CITIZENS ALL OVER TOKYO' **The newspaper's headline stood out like a huge black spot on a pristine white paper.

"Toga, our profits are going down. I believe it is because of this," Kumiko Taisho said to her husband while setting the newspaper on her mate's desk.

"Preposterous! Our stones are the best in this country and the people are just spreading false rumours," Toga Taisho said infuriated. As he read the newspaper, an idea popped in his head and proceeded to tell his wife about it.

The next day, a company named Shikon Jewels was clearly having a busy day as their new shipment of rough gemstones came. The staff were sorting the gems as a man in an expensive suit and clearly in his early fifties supervised them.

'Akiro Higurashi, President' it read on the pin on his right side.

"Sir, there is a Mr. Toga Taisho on line one waiting to speak with you," a woman in a blouse and a pencil skirt that was entirely too tight on her body, said.

"Thank you, for notifying me Kagura," Akiro said as he nodded to the secretary. When Kagura went back to her desk, Akiro silently wondered why the president of Taisho Mining Corporation was calling him. As he made his way to his office, a few people bowed to him in respect. Before he reached for the phone, he cleared his throat then spoke with a merry voice.

"Good afternoon Taisho-san, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Good afternoon to you too Higurashi-san, I would like to discuss a matter with you regarding a merge of our companies. I have thoroughly thought about it and I believe this would be a very good deal for the both of us. Though I would rather discuss it with you personally, don't you agree?" Toga said with an air of confidence and excitement in his voice.

"Of course Taisho-san! I think this merge will be beneficial for both of our companies. When will we meet to discuss this matter?" Akiro said as a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Will you be available to meet me tomorrow noon at The Ramen House in the Tokyo Ramen Street?"

"Yes of course, Taisho-san. Thank you for this opportunity,"

"Don't thank me yet, Higurashi-san."

As soon as Akiro put down the phone, he yelled to Kagura to clear his lunch to afternoon schedule for the next day. After the call, Akiro had a lengthy meeting with his board of directors which gave an approval for the merge. When the meeting ended, he went home to his family to discuss the exciting news.

"Hikaru! I have exciting news, call Kikyo and Kagome!" Akiro shouted to his wife.

"Sure thing dear, we're about to eat dinner anyway," As Hikaru Higurashi said to her husband while preparing their table. When she finished, she went up to the room of her twin daughters and knocked on their door.

"Kikyo, Kagome! It's time for dinner," Hikaru said

"Yes, Mom, we'll be right down!" said the twins in unison.

As their parents waited in the dining room, the girls can be heard bickering while coming down the stairs.

"Oh come on Kikyo, let me use the computer first I have a web design project due next week!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

"It's due next week, you can do it tomorrow. Besides you're not the only one with home work," Kikyo said in a calm manner

"But I need to type a lot of codes and those are not easy to encode!"

"All right, stop that. It's time for dinner you two and I need to tell you something," Akiro turned his attention to his daughters.

"But, Dad Kikyo's being unfair! Just because she's older by two minutes and twenty seven seconds, doesn't mean she does everything first!" Kagome said while sitting beside her sister on the dining table.

"Fine. If it's okay with you Kikyo, I will buy Kagome a new laptop tomorrow. In the meantime, Kagome you will let Kikyo use the computer for tonight since you will have all the time to spend on your project on your new laptop tomorrow." Akiro said having a stern look in his face that provided no room for any argument.

"Fine by me," Both girls said in unison as they shared a secret wink to each other.

_'__Win-win!'_ They thought as they smiled.

"Okay enough of that. So, honey, what did you want to tell us?" Hikaru asked with curiosity.

"I had set-up a meeting with Toga-san of Taisho Mining Corporation regarding a possible company merge. Do all of you have any qualms about this?" Akiro asked his family.

"Hmm, the Taisho family is very powerful and having them merge with us is a very profitable idea. But do you think it's wise to do this with a company run by demons and a company run by mikos?" Hikaru asked with a shadow of doubt.

"Why not?" Kikyo chimed in.

"If demons and mikos are able to cooperate, then I think other people will be able to accept them better and not be threatened by them. Besides, Kikyo and I are friends with Inuyasha Taisho and aside from being always late and having average grades, he's a very good friend," said Kagome while Kikyo nodded her head in agreement.

"All right then, I will agree to this merge tomorrow. For now, let's eat!" Akiro shouted with glee.

When they finished, they tidied up and both Kikyo and Kagome shared a laugh in their room because of their ingeniousness, and then rested for the night.

As the sun rose, both the Taisho and Higurashi families got ready for a long day.

"Inuyasha! Get up you're going to be late again!" Kumiko shouted at her son.

"Keh, fine." As Inuyasha clambered to wake up and stretch.

"Why not be like your older brother and wake up early?" She asked her son reprimanding him.

"That guy has an icicle up his ass so high up, that he doesn't need to sleep. That's why he's always so early," Inuyasha shouted clearly intending for his brother, Sesshomaru, to hear.

"Language Inuyasha! And respect your older brother." Kumiko said in warning.

The said brother was already ready for the day and was being informed by his father of the upcoming merge in their living room. He was, after all the heir to the company.

"Sesshomaru, this merge is essential for our company, and I want you to be able to do everything in your power to never let it fall apart. If this happens, I believe that our company will not have a future," Toga said to his son with a serious face.

"Of course, father," Sesshomaru said with a face that held no emotion whatsoever.

Meanwhile, in the Higurashi household, Kikyo and Kagome were already dressed and all set for their day.

"Kikyo, Kagome! You're I.D.s are on the door knob at the front door!" Hikaru yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom!" Kikyo yelled back.

"Come on Kikyo! You're already pretty, if you put more make-up on, Inuyasha will totally tease you!" Kagome said knowingly and then smiled at the blush that formed on Kikyo's face.

"Oh, shut up!" The other twin said, intensifying the blush.

"He likes you too, you know,"

"I hope so,"

"I know so. Now come on we're going to be late." Kagome said

As the twins got to the front door, they got their I.D.s for Tokyo University then said good bye to their parents. When they were out of the picture, Hikaru waited for Akiro. He was about to go out too when he heard his wife yell for him to wait. When she got to him, she wished him good luck then kissed his cheek.

At The Ramen House, later that day, the heads of both companies discussed the plan.

"I think this union would be better intensified by a marriage, don't you think Higurashi-san?" Toga asked as the food that they ordered was set down in front of them.

"Ah uhm, respectfully Taisho-san, I would like my daughters to choose for themselves who they want to spend the rest of their lives with. However, I don't think it is harmful to have a date or two," Akiro answered smiling.

"Agreed, Higurashi-san. That is a very good idea." Toga said as he smiled back to his most recent business parter. As the discussion and the day came to an end, both bid their farewells and went home to their own families to tell the good news.

"A DATE?!" yelled Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome, in disbelief and almost simultaneously, except for Sesshomaru.

How was it? Comments, suggestions, violent reactions anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the characters. Also, this story is purely fictitious and any resemblances to real life events are purely coincidental. Enjoy!

Later that night, Kikyo and Kagome pondered about what their father had told them, neither had expected anything like this.

"Obviously, you're going on a date with Inuyasha. I really don't know what you see in him," said Kagome while pacing back and forth.

"Oh hush! I find him quite handsome. Well, how about you? I heard he has an older brother but I don't really know how old," Kikyo answered back smiling at her twin.

"Oh God, I hope he's not an old bag," Kagome thought out loud.

"Haha! Why don't you just search for them on your laptop?"

"My wha-? Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that thing!"

After Kagome started her laptop, she and Kikyo lied on her bed and searched all about the Taisho family.

"See, I told you he has a brother. He's quite handsome and he doesn't look much older than us, maybe just about two or three years," Kikyo said while examining a family photo from a recent online article.

"Yeah, he is handsome but I don't know if we'll hit it off though. Inuyasha said he's not the expressive type, and quite scary too," Kagome said a bit sceptical.

"Why so judgy sis? You've never even met the guy. Besides, I don't want my twin to get lonely while I'm not around," teased Kikyo.

"I won't be! Look, says here his name is Sesshoumaru Taisho, heir to the Taisho Mining Corporation,"

"See, you're already interested in him. If Inuyasha asks me out then you can have him!"

"I am not interested! I just wanted some information about the guy" Kagome retorted.

"Liar, he is totally your type." Kikyo said as she smirked as she saw Kagome blush.

As the twins retired for the night, there were two people still up and pondering about how the date thing was going to work. The brothers were rarely seen together talking but this situation seemed to bring them together.

"I'd rather go out on a date with Kikyo than Kagome. That girl's a good friend but I like her twin, so don't you get any ideas asshole," Inuyasha glared as he warned his brother.

"Hn, do not worry half-breed, I will not impose." Sesshomaru said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Her sister is one of my close friends though, so if you plan on going out with her, don't you dare hurt her. But if you ask me, she deserves more than you." Inuyasha informed him.

"If I do go on a date with her I will treat her with respect, unlike you."Sesshomaru said, an eyebrow arched.

"Hey! I'm as much a gentleman as anybody else. Speaking of which, I need a favor,"

"Oh? And what do I get in return for this little task?" Sesshomaru said as he wondered the many different things he could do to his brother after he's completed the chore.

"Anything you want, just don't kill me," Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said as he smirked

When morning came, the twins were still wondering about last night and when they reached the university Kikyo was more excited than usual while Kagome seemed a tad nervous. They were both wearing a sleeveless dress with a collar; Kikyo's dress was navy blue while Kagome's was a dark green and both wore black flats. As they sat beside each other in the classroom, they were greeted by their friend.

"Hey, girls!" shouted Sango from across the room, she was wearing a crop top with high waist jeans with flats. She was Kagome's best friend apart from her twin sister. Kikyo was also greeted by Sango as she approached their chairs.

"Hi Sango, how are you and Miroku?" Kagome smiled knowingly while Sango blushed.

"We're fine, he still asks other women to have his children though," Sango said.

"You should stop him from doing that, it might ruin your relationship" Kikyo warned her.

"Yeah I know, but he doesn't mean it though,"

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, but her friend was saved by the bell.

"Haha, I'll tell you some other time," Sango winked.

The lesson was very boring and to top it off, it was Mathematics. Kagome hated it, it was hard enough with the numbers, so why did have to include the alphabet too? She silently thanked her sister for being a math wiz and helping her with the said subject. As she was about to doze off due to boredom, her teacher called on her to answer the problem.

_'__Oh crap!'_ Kagome thinks as she stands and shoots her twin a desperate look. Good thing Kikyo is always ready for these kinds of situations as she scribbles her answer in an extra large font and puts the notebook on the edge of her desk so Kagome could see and recite the answer.

"Correct! Oh, and Ms. Higurashi even though you got the right answer, doesn't mean you can doze off in my class," Her professor reprimanded. Embarrassed, Kagome muttered an apology and sat back on her chair. The minutes flew by agonizingly slow but finally, it was time for lunch.

"Oh my God! That was so embarrassing! If it was about history I could've answered him right off the bat!" Kagome said frustrated.

"It's alright Kags, we all have our strengths and weaknesses" Sango reassured her as they lined up in the cafeteria.

"I agree," Kikyo said then ordered three roast beef sandwiches for them as both girls muttered their thanks.

While they were eating at their table, Kagome noticed Inuyasha in the distance and shouted to get his attention. When Kikyo saw him she thought he was quite stylish today. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt under the red and white university jacket, some jeans, sneakers and a silver army tag necklace. Before he could go to their table, she immediately excused herself to go to the washroom so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Hey Kags, where's your sister?" he asked as he looked around. When Kagome said she was in the washroom, he continued.

"Well anyway, I need to talk to you. Privately." He said as he gave Sango a pleading look.

"It's alright, I need to meet Miroku anyway," Sango said while snatching her half finished sandwich from the table and searched for her boyfriend.

"So what is this about?" asked Kagome then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Nothing important, just asking if we can all hang later after class," Inuyasha asked tensed.

"Sure, why not? I'll tell the others later," she said in a happy mood.

"One more thing, we need to talk about an issue later so you and your twin should stay later than Sango and Miroku. Ayt?" Inuyasha said with his normal commanding voice that complimented his bad boy image.

"Fine," Kagome said while rolling her eyes. When Inuyasha left, Kikyo revealed herself to her twin.

"Where were you? Inuyasha asked if we could stay out a bit late tonight," Kagome said in annoyance.

"Did he say why?" Kikyo said excitedly as she sat down with her twin.

"Not really, just something about an issue" Kagome looked at her twin and continued to eat her sandwich.

"It's probably about the date thing." Kikyo said as she smiled.

"Maybe." Kagome winked at her twin.

After a few more hours, it was finally time for their last class before the school day ended, and it was the only class wherein the twins and their other friends had together. As usual, Kikyo and Kagome sat beside each other while Sango sat behind them with her boyfriend. Inuyasha should be in the seat in front of them but for some reason, he wasn't in class.

"Hey, you girls seen Inuyasha anywhere?" Miroku asked while walking towards the twins while holding Sango's waist. He was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Nope," Kikyo said.

"He asked me to tell you guys to hang later, don't know why he's not here though" Kagome informed them.

"Typical him. Sure, I don't have anything to do later anyways. Besides it's been a long time since we hanged" Sango commented thoughtfully.

"That's cause you hang out with Miroku more than you hang out with us," Kagome chived.

"Haha, sorry about that. I can't get my hands off her," Miroku smiled.

"That's cause you're a pervert, and you keep asking me out on dates," Sango said to him while blushing as the twins snickered in their seats.

They came out of their reverie when the professor went in the room and alerted them of her presence.

"Later, alright?" Kagome whispered to them as the couple gave her a thumbs up.

When the final school bell rang, the gang was finally free to go wherever they wanted. While chatting and laughing in the halls, the gang were suddenly bumped into Inuyasha.

"Yo, let's hang at this new place I found. It's Italian you guys will love it, and it's only a few blocks from here," Inuyasha asked smirking. As the gang agreed, Miroku went up to him and let the girls talk amongst themselves.

"Hey, man. Didn't see you in class today, what'd you do?" Miroku asked with eyebrows arched and a sly look on his face.

"Nothin' man, just some stuff!" Inuyasha said as he waved his hand in the air.

"Better not be up to no good, Yasha," as Miroku said this, Inuyasha punched his arm.

"Ow-! Haha," Miroku laughed as he clutched his arm

"I'm not like you, pervert,"

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?" Miroku asked as they came up to the newly opened restaurant named 'Everything Pasta'. It had a very Italian feel to it but also had a modern rustic edge at the same time. There were pendant lights hanged at different lengths everywhere while the walls had an aged brick design that contrasted with the modern décor and furniture.

"Whoa, this is nice! How'd you find this place Inuyasha?" Sango said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's way classier than what you're used to," Kagome said

"Owner's a friend, and he invited me to try it out and bring other people. Said first meal's on him, so I brought you guys," Inuyasha said to them.

After ordering a large pasta puttanesca to share, two large pizzas and a couple of sodas, the gang talked about the university and their courses which seemed to get harder as more classes were taken. It was a good thing that they still had a few minor subjects left to take together. They finished their meal at around seven-thirty in the evening and Miroku excused himself and Sango telling them that he's going to escort his girlfriend home.

"Well, bye guys we'll be going. Don't stay out too late! I know it's a Friday tomorrow but still," Sango said

"Yup! Take care Sango," Kagome said while waving goodbye.

"Hey, pervert! Don't do anything mischievous!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku while Kikyo chuckled.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't let him!" Sango shouted back as she winked at them.

"So, what's the issue that you wanna talk about?" Kagome inquired.

"I think you know it already," Inuyasha said looking sceptical.

"It's about the company merge and the date isn't it?" Kikyo said in a serious voice.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said while simultaneously fished out his phone from his pocket and texted someone.

"Well?" Kagome asked as she eyed Inuyasha's phone when it beeped.

"One sec," Inuyasha said while getting out of his chair and going out of the restaurant. Two pairs of eyes followed his frame as they noticed him go up to an indigo colored sports car and talk to someone. It seemed that the person he talked to gave him something.

"Who do you think that is and what do you think he got?" Kikyo strained her neck as she tried to see who Inuyasha was talking to.

"I don't know but he's coming back, and stop acting like a stalker," Kagome said as she sipped her drink.

"I'm not!" Kikyo retorted.

As Inuyasha came back to their table, he was hiding something behind his back and looked very embarrassed. He then winked at the younger twin which caused the older to visibly panic since she knew that her twin was close with Inuyasha. When Kagome saw his signal, she relaxed and instantly knew what it meant. After a few lengthy seconds, Inuyasha spoke, his voice full of hope and a bit of panic at the same time.

"Kikyo, will you go out with me?" He said as he handed her a very beautiful red long stem rose with a white ribbon. Kikyo couldn't believe it, she was stunned and at a loss for words. Inuyasha took this reaction negatively and moved to turn away, but before he could Kikyo answered his question.

"O-of course!" Kikyo said smiling as she took the rose from his hand.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo nodded her head while blushing while Kagome sat there giggling at their public performance.

"Alright, enough with that it's getting a bit late. We should get going," Kagome said while smiling at them.

"Uh, Kags, if it's alright with you. I'd like to escort Kikyo home, and talk about that date," Inuyasha said while holding Kikyo's waist.

"Well, okay. But how am I supposed to get home?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked nervous and gestured to go out of the restaurant.

"Uh, don't be mad but I told Sesshomaru to pick you up. He's my older brother, you remember him right?" Inuyasha informed her.

"What?! Do I even get a choice in this?" Kagome said having a fit.

"If you want to go home alone, then yes. But you might like him, you know," Kikyo winked at her twin.

"But I don't want to be set up like this!" Kagome said as they exited the restaurant and neared the sports car. She blushed as she noticed the man waiting for them. He was in a nice suit and looked very regal even as he leaned on the car with his hands on his pockets.

"If he does something inappropriate, just tell me and I'll kill him," Inuyasha said to Kagome as he opened his car door for Kikyo.

"As if you could little brother," Sesshomaru said as he opened his door for Kagome.

"Fine," Kagome said defeated as she sat on the passenger seat of the classy sports car. She fidgeted as Sesshomaru entered the car.

"Do not fuss, I will not harm you miko," He said in monotone.

"Did Inuyasha set you up with this?" She asked trying to relax on her seat.

"He called it a favor,"

"Oh, uhm thanks for taking me home," Kagome said a bit nervous.

"Hn," then Sesshomaru started the car and drove for Kagome's house.

"You know, Inuyasha has mentioned you once or twice before but this is the first time I've met you. Now I know why."

"We are not close."

"I think he looks up to you, and he's just giving you the same treatment you're giving to him" Kagome said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Hn, he is spoiled that is why I treat him differently"

"And here I thought you were really as cold as he said you were," Kagome said smiling at him as he pulled to a stop in front of her house. Although he didn't look it, Sesshomaru was actually amused by Kagome and he thought that maybe she wouldn't be a waste of time and effort. When he got out of the car and opened her door, he offered his hand. Kagome blushed at his gesture but still took his hand. When she got out of the car and was able to stand properly, she noticed that Sesshomaru was still holding her hand.

"Uhm, thanks for the ride," Kagome said shyly as she looked at him.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night," it was like an order and it shocked Kagome.

"O-okay, but I have two conditions,"

"Name them," Sesshomaru said his expression softening. Kagome could swear that he was smiling a bit.

"Nothing too fancy and I get to pay for my half," Kagome informed him as she smirked.

"Agreed, I will pick you up tomorrow at six," he said as he lifted her hand to give it a kiss.

Kagome bit her lip as her blush intensified. After the gesture, the two figures bid farewell and a certain raven haired girl couldn't wait to give her twin the news.

Comments, suggestions, and any violent reactions are welcomed. ;)


End file.
